Letting The Cat Out of the Bag
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: Blind dates, Mysterious problems…Romance. BrucexSelina BatmanxCatwoman
1. Return of the Cat

Letting the Cat out of The Bag

Summary: Blind dates, Mysterious problems…Romance. BrucexSelina BatmanxCatwoman

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own the characters from the TV show The Batman, (the characters I will be using) I also the Batman Comic which I got the Idea from ( At the top it says: Is this the end of Catwoman?" for 40 cents (!) No. 324 June).

Warning: This IS a Selina Kyle/ Bruce Wayne or Catwoman/Batman piece. I don't know enough characters for it not to be. In closing I'd like to say: GGOOOO JOKER! Because even in my Dads old comics, he still makes me laugh. ;)

It seemed that it would be another normal day in the life of Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. The thought was cemented as the all too familiar sirens went off. Bruce rushed the Batcave and began throwing on the remaining parts of his costume, saving the belt for last, "Who is it _this_ time Alfred?" He asked patience wearing thin.

" It seems to be the Catwoman sir." Alfred said thoughtfully, with a slight smile on his face as he searched the computer.

"Hmm, haven't seen her in a while…" Bruce scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Well sir, I DO believe that's about to change", laughed Alfred.

"Too true Alfred too true!" Exclaimed Bruce, now Batman, as he leapt into his car and sped off.

"Golly good", said the old Butler to himself, as he turned toward the Batcave's computer once more, "Hmm…"

Meanwhile, as Bruc-er- Batman pulled into the parking lot of a jewelry store, he wondered what she was after this time, "No doubt something with a cat on it." He found himself laughing at that, of the villains Catwoman proved to be his favorite. She loved a challenge; he loved a challenge. She actually made his job fun... at times. Sometimes she made his job a nightmare. Finally he kicked open the door to the shop and found Catwoman standing there a necklace dangling from her finger tips. She turned around and faced him, slowly, instead of running away, or jumping out a window as he expected.

"Why hello, Batman, I wasn't expecting you so soon…" Batman froze where he was, not quite sure what to do, he took a baby step forward. Catwoman stayed where she was. She held the necklace up as it reflected the light, a gold cat hung from the chain, " Beautiful isn't it, I saw while window shopping, and just HAD to have it."

"Catwoman", Batman sighed, "It'd be a lot easier for me if you would just put the necklace back where you found it and let me turn you into the police."

Catwoman raised an eyebrow, "Now where's the fun in tha-" She stopped mid-word, her lips shaking, finally closing. Her eyes wore a woozy look; she suddenly didn't look so steady and sure of herself.

Batman, or Bruce couldn't resist, "Cat got your tongue?" He expected a witty answer along the line of, "Well it is my tongue isn't it?" But instead Catwoman nodded her head.

"Tell you what, I'll put it on my gift list." A sudden puff of smoke appeared, and with two shakes of a cat's tail she was gone. The necklace however was exactly wear she had found it.

A/N: Chapter one, is done, wasn't that fun? So what do you think Alfred is up to?


	2. Not so Blind Date

Chapter 2 (Not-so-Blind Date)

Alfred sprung out of the computer chair as he heard the Batmobile pulling in, "So how'd it go sir?"

"To tell the truth Alfred, it didn't really 'go' at all. It was like she had talked herself out of stealing it, or she remembered something more important, that she had to do. Kinda disappointing actually."

"I'm dreadfully sorry sir, but I think I have a surprise, that just might cheer you up! Here put this on", Alfred handed him a suit.

Bruce hit himself in the head, "Not another blind date!"

"Well this one isn't so 'blind' sir… See for yourself", Alfred hit a button on the keyboard, and a woman's picture popped up.

At first Bruce took no notice, "Alfred, you've been entering me on more dating websites haven't you?"

Alfred glanced at his feet, "Only a little sir, but I really do think that you should give this one a chance. Look at the picture."

"Alfred there are more to women than just their loo-whoa…" Bruce starred; mouth open and hanging in the wind, at the girl's picture. He tore his eyes away from the picture long enough to learn her name, Selina Kyle. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it; her hair was either really dark brown, or really light black. It was long, slightly curly, and looked smooth as silk. She wore a shy, sly smile, with a slight twinkle in her eye, almost daring him to date her.

"What were you saying sir?" Alfred asked with a smirk.

"Hand me that suit Alfred, I guess it can't hurt…"

"That's what I thought sir, I assume you'll be driving your **other** car."

"How'd you know?" Laughed Bruce, "I'm going to go put on my suit, when I come back, you better not have set me up with ANOTHER date. One a night is enough, I'm sure."

"If you say so", the old butler laughed.

So, while Alfred stopped himself from setting Bruce on yet another date, Bruce changed into his suit. Then Alfred drove Bruce over to the quaint little café, that he had told Selina to meet Bruce at. "Well this is where I take my leave, good luck sir."

"Thanks Alfred, I'll call you if we need to be picked up."

"Now don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry." And with that Bruce stepped out of the car, and looked around. Finally he stopped Selina, or at least someone who he _assumed_ was Selina. She wore plastic curvy glasses, a subtle lipstick, her top was a short sleeve leopard print imitation, she also wore a pixie cut medium length black skirt, with dainty high heels that watched her shirt. As she saw Bruce she quickly removed her glasses and set aside the book she had been reading. Her curls bounced as she stood up, a smile appeared on her delicate face.

"I'm Selina, I'm assuming that you are-"

"Bruce, Bruce Wayne."

"The Bruce Wayne, huh? Nice to meet you", She held out her hand, her fingers proved long, as were her nails a decent size, and painted gold. Bruce shook her hand, and held her chair for her as she sat down; she was every bit as beautiful as her picture, if not more. She was tall and slim, yet shorter than he was. "So do you have any pets?" It seems Selina had taken starting the conversation into her own hands.

Bruce thought the question over carefully, "Not really, you?"

Selina did a one shoulder shrug, "I have a few kittens, quite a handful, but I love them, whenever the Humane society has cats about to be put to sleep, I take care of them, then find them a home if I can, a little hobby of mine…" She blushed.

SO they talked for a few hours, then they finally ordered some food, and coffee, but despite the coffee Selina began to shiver. Uncontrollably. Too hard to speak. Bruce because cautious, "Selina are you ok?"

"F-f-fine, a little c-c-cold perhaps…" Still shivering she looked at the feet.

Bruce did the only thing a gentlemen could do, "Here take my jacket, I'll walk you home." Bruce paid the waiter then, took Selina's hand to help her up; it was burning hot, and freezing cold at the same time. Selina continued to shiver, until Bruce put his arm around her shoulder. Finally they reached her apartment.

"Bruce I must tell you, I really had a wonderful time."

"Until you caught the shivers?" Asked Bruce raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'll just have to bring a jacket with me next time…"

"Next time?" Asked Bruce, eyebrow even higher then before.

Selina spoke in a singsong sweet syrupy voice, "Well there HAS, to be a next time. I still have your jacket!" And then she quickly gave a kiss on the cheek, a wink, and ducked into her room, immediately shutting the room behind her. Bruce's hand slowly inched up to the spot where Selina had kissed him. A warm smile stretched across his face, he walked, in the cold, all the way back home.


	3. Dates

Chapter 3 (Dates!)

So the next night… "Oh Alfred, I'm going to need a ride…"

"Oh?" Asked Alfred a sly look in his eye.

"The same café, I already asked Selina to meet me."

"You two really hit it off?"

"Well… I'd like to get to know her better, besides, she still has my jacket", Bruce laughed, enjoying her trick.

"Whatever you say sir, I'll get the car…"

So Bruce and Selina met once again at the quaint café. She returned his jacket thanking him once again. They continued talking until…

"So, I'm sure you know my story, what's yours? Where's your Family?"

Suddenly Selina froze, a sad whoozy look came over her eyes, her lips trembled, her body shook ever so slightly, her hand flew up to her heart, "My family…" She managed to say, "I was abandoned at an orphanige."

"Oh.", Bruce stayed quiet. After a bit of silence Bruce finally asked, "You know Selina, I hear that they have a good show playing at the opera house… Would you like to go?"

"Oh Bruce, I'd love to…" A wide smile spread across Selina's face.

"Great", Grinned Bruce, "It's only 3 blocks from here, think you could walk?"

"No, I know I can", Selina smiled a pretty smile. And so they walked together, hand-in-hand to the opera house. For a while they watched in silence, sneaking glances at each other during the exciting parts. But weakness overcame Selina, and she fell into a deep, silent, peaceful slumber on Bruce's shoulder.

Finally, the opera ended, "Selina? Selina wake up."

"Hmm?" Selina asked, in a tone mimicking purring, "What happened?"

Bruce couldn't stop himself, he reached out and tucked a stray of hair behind her ear, it seemed so natural, "You fell asleep." A look of confusion crossed her face, she opened her mouth then closed it. "Common, I'll walk you home." It was a quiet, but nice walk.

Finally they reached her apartment, Selina took Bruce's hand and pulled him into her apartment, "I want to introduce you too my kitties…Stay here." Selina ran ahead and shut her closet door, then came back for Bruce, she sat, tiredly, on her bed. She pointed to Kitten's and rattled off their names, "That's Mr. Squeakers, that's Fluffy, that fat kitty over there is Lancelot, and that's Furry Face." Mr Squeakers, true to his name, came over and litter-ly squeaked at Bruce.

"Hey there Mr Squeakers."

"Bruce, I want to tell, you I really did have a nice time tonight…"

"Even during the parts that you slept through?"

"How could I resist such a compy pillow sitting right next to me?" She bopped him playfully on the head with her own pillow. Mr Squeakers squeaked enviously at Bruce.

"Don't worry Mr. Squeakers, I'm going… I'll call you tomorrow Selina ok?"

"Great I'll look forward to it", she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Good night."


	4. Dizzy Date

Chapter 4 (Dizzy Date)

True to his word Bruce called Selina at noon, the very next day. It rung for what seemed like hours, finally he heard a crash on the other end, "Selina?" He asked nervously. He heard another loud crash on the other end. Then he heard the distinctive sound of someone grabbing for the phone, also a meow that was undeniedably Mr. Squeakers.

"Hel--- **cough cough** –lo?" Selina answerd.

"Selina are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine.. I'm afraid that you interrupted my cat nap, I dropped the phone, then I fell off my bed."

"Oh sorry to wake you…"

"Actually I'm glad you called… I was wondering, do you think you could come over tonight? I'll make dinner…"

"Selina, that sounds great! Uh... What time?"

"How about 5?"

"Alright then, see you at 5…"

For the rest of the day Bruce went around humming love songs loudly and pretty off key. Finally Alfred caught him doing a bellhop kick down the hallway, "Seeing Selina again sir?"

"Er… Yes Alfred, she's making me dinner…"

"Interesting…"

"Do you think I should get her something?"

"Like a hostess gift? Well sir I believe your heart is in the right place, but your 'anniversery' is only days away, if tonight goes well you could get her something really smashing."

"Good advice Alfred."

"So I suppose you'll need a ride?"

"Yep."

Alfred sighed, "I go get the car…"

So Selina and Bruce talked, and her complimented her on the meal about a thousand time, It was a relief to learn that she was an excellent cook. After dinner she grabbed Bruce's hand pulling him gently toward the door, "Lets take a walk." Bruce didn't argue but he almost swore that Mr. Squeakers glared at him. So they walked around the block, hand in handfor a while, just talking about random things that popped into their heads until… "Whoa, Bruce slow down", Selina's voice suddenly was deeper and slowed down. Her free hand covered one of her eyes, a whoozy look crossed her face.

"Selina?"

"Shh." After a pause she said, "I need to sit down."

"Selina, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Just give me a second, it'll pass."

"What'll pass? Selina? "

"Ever have that thing were you're walking around and all of a sudden you're extremely… dizzy."

"No."

"Bruce…Don't-don't look at me like that… It's normal, it runs in my family or something."

"Selina, I think you should go to a doctor."

"It's over, I'm fine."

"Selina you don't look fine." Selina's pale complexion had gone even paler.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine, now help me up."

Reluctently Bruce helped her up, "I don't think this is normal Selina… How often does this happen?"

"It's perfectly normal… Sometimes you just get up to fast and, all of a sudden you're dizzy. Happens all the time. Nothing to worry about… Lets go home." Bruce knew better to question her anymore. So he walked her home. Then they said their goodbyes, and shared a good night kiss. And he walked home.

As soon as Bruce got home he was welcomed by the Sierns, he threw on his outfit, "Who is it?"

"Catwoman.. Really sir, you just got home, can't you let the police handle it for once?"

"I could." Admitted Bruce, "But where's the fun in that?" And with that he sped off.


	5. Hospital Theft

Chapter 5 (Hospital theft)

The Batmobile pulled up in front of a hospital. "Now who would rob a hospital?" Bruce wondered. "Catwoman, obviously." He finally located her in one of the back rooms, medicines were knocked over, pilled bottles scattered everywhere, Catwoman herself didn't seem to notice him. She clutched a bottled tightly in her claws. Then she looked up.

"Not now… Go away, Superman, I really don't have time-"

"Batman."

"What?"

"You called me Superman, I'm Batman."

She leaned toward him, "Oh."

"Catwoman If you'd just set the bottle down and-"

"No! You don't understand. I've- I've got …to…" Her words slowed down, the world around her spun through her eyes, she blacked out. But before falling to the floor she hit her head on the counter.

Batman didn't believe his eyes, "Catwoman?" Probably just a trick. But she didn't move… "Catwoman, this isn't funny. Catwoman? Catwoman?" No reply, no movement… He took a cautious step forward. Her delicate eyes were closed. He carefully removed the bottle, full of herbs, from her grasp, and set them on the counter. He heard the police pull up outside. If he didn't move they'd both be arrested. He didn't know what made him do it, but he picked up Catwoman (who was way too light for her own good), and carried her to the roof.

Something about her was strangely familiar. Her size? Her feel… She was just like… "Selina!" Now on the roof Bruce dropped the girl, accidentally, his shock, overwhelming him. He took several steps back.

Catwoman (Selina?) moved very, very slowly, "What happened?" That voice, was undeniably Selina's.

"No", mumbled Batman, still shocked.

"Batman, what- what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Uh…" Batman was at a loss for words.

"I don't have time", Catwoman weakly rose, keeping her front to Batman; she began walking backwards, her hands feeling behind her for a doorknob. Apparently, she couldn't see that she was on a roof.

That's when Batman saw where she was headed, "Sel-"

"AHHHHH!" Selina had taken a step off the roof.

Without even thinking Bruce knew what he had to do. His hand fumbled around his tool belt, he leapt off the roof, somehow managing to catch up with Selina, he was heavier. He shot a bat tool at the roof, it luckily caught onto something, the connecting rope stopped them both from certain death. Selina, Catwoman, had passed out again. He pressed a button and the rope pulled them up back to the roof. He gently pushed her over the side, he then pulled himself up. He laid down to rest for a second, listening to Catwoman mumbling beside him, "My ribs…." She gasped, clinging tightly to her own waist.

"Sel-Catwoman. Catwoman?" Bruce hissed.

Without opening her eyes, she swatted a hand at him, "Go away."

He longed to remove her mask to know for absolute certain that Catwoman was Selina, but the thought that he wouldn't want his mask removed stopped him, "Catwoman, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."

Suddenly her eyes opened, she looked him straight in the eyes, yet he had the impression that she was seeing straight through him. She staggered to her feet, Bruce quietly rose beside her. She bumped into him, "AHHHHH!"

He grabbed her, "Shh, Catwoman it's going to be…."

"Dang I'm out of smoke bombs!" Cried Catwoman.

"Shh, shh, don't cry", Bruce tried to be comforting.

"Aren't you going to turn me into the police?" Catwoman asked hand on hip.

"I'm going to need two hands to look for my hand cuffs…" He gave her a look, he let go of her and seconds later declared, "Nope, no handcuffs", and just as he had expected. She was gone.

Finally Bruce dragged himself home, "Tough day sir?"

"Alfred how can I put this… Catwoman is Selina."

"Oh dear, I was afraid she was too much like you… Well never mind. If she calls, act normal, otherwise she might be suspicious…"

"But Alfred I can't date a criminal."

"Ah, ah, ah. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer…"

"Well, at least I know what to get her for our anniversary…"


	6. Candle Light Dinner

Chapter 6 (Candle Light Dinner)

A few days later Bruce invited Selina over to his house for a candlelight dinner, and to give her, her one week anniversity present, the exact necklace that she had tried to steal exactly a week ago. Well at least he knew it was something that she didn't already have. The real question was: what exactly did she have? Shivers, chills, dizzy spells, bad eye sight? By now even Bruce had noticed that something was wrong, people don't usually pass out for no reason? What had she wanted at the hospital? He still had some research to do.

"Selina", he said calmly hugged her on first sight, a tingling feeling slid down his back. Great. He was in love with a villain. He reminded himself that he wasn't absoulety sure that Selina was Catwoman, and there was a bit of hope left. It was Weird part of him wanted her to be Catwoman, so he could lock her up and throw away the key part another part of him, wanted her not to be Catwoman, so they could fall in love… Maybe get married and… have a life together.

And then an entirely different part of him wondered, if Selina wasn't Catwoman, how could he love her? Catwoman matched him, gave him challenges, he liked that. She pushed him dared him to find her, beat her, catch her. But lately… Well Catwoman hadn't been much of a challenge really, it was disappointing.

Another thought crossed Bruce's mind, if all of a sudden there was peace in the world all Super hero's would be stuck in their boring Secret identities with nothing to do and no one to save. That could easily drive them crazy to the point where they would make trouble, just so they could save people again. As much as it pained him to admit it. Heroes needed villains. Batman needed Catwoman. Bruce needed... Someone. Someone exciting to keep him on his feet.

"Bruce, honey, you're awfully quiet tonight.." Selina's sly eyes traced his outline as if hoping to read his thoughts.

"Just thinking…" He had thought about adding Dear, but tonight it just didn't seem comfortable.

Selina just gave him another searching look, "Hmm…"

"Selina?"

She gave him a look, "Just thinking…"

Bruce realized it seemed like they both were hiding something. That wasn't the best thing for a relashonship, but being in the current predicament that he was he didn't say anything. "Well Selina don't stand out there in the cold you'll…"

She gave him a sly look, "I know, I know."

Bruce, being the gentleman that he was, helped her out of her coat and hand it to Albert, they exchanged a wink.

"So this is the famous Wayne Manor…" Said Selina looking around eyeing the furniture.

Bruce slid his hand into hers, he noticed that her fingers were cold as ice but didn't say anything. "Won't you sit down?" Selina blushed as she let Bruce lead her into a sitting room.

"You really have lovely furniture here." She noted, taking another quick look around.

"Antique, not exactly my style… But it came with the house", he looked down pushing the detailed death of his parents out of his mind.

"Yes…" Said Selina, hanging on to the 's' for a little too long. As she sat down, she raised a finger to touch her lip as if she was thinking.

"Alfred's making dinner, it should be ready in a few minutes…" Bruce said, watching Selina give him a slow weak smile. She seemed so uncomfortable… He watched as her body swayed a little to the right, then over left and then over to the right again. Her eyes fluttered as if trying to stay open. "Tired?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

A smile broke onto her face, "A little", she admitted. Her shoulder twitched slightly.

"Cold?" He asked, "We can turn up the heat…"

"I'm FINE.." Selina emphasized fine just a little too much in her rush to say the words.

Bruce was going to ask her what he definition of 'fine' was, but he stopped himself. "I have something for you…" He started to pull a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Oh Bruce, you shouldn't ha-" A weird look crossed her face, freezing it in place for a moment, "I have something for you too." She spoke in a voice, not like her own, as if she'd been taken over.

"Ladies first", he said, handing her the box to open.

A familiar glint of excitement sparked in her eyes, along with curiosity. She shot him a flirty glance before she opened the box. When she saw the cat necklace she nearly dropped the box. "OH MY!" Bruce figured that she was going to saw something else but nope all she said was 'oh my', over and over again. "Bruce I LOVE it!", she cried throwing her arms around him whispering in his ear, "Thank you, thank you…" For a second he thought she might start crying but instead she took a deep breath, half fell, half sat down on the couch and, lifting up her hair said, 'Here, help me put it on!"

So Bruce sat down behind her and hooked on the necklace behind her back. He briefly could feel the back of her neck, as he straightened the necklace, it was also ice cold. He watched as a delicate shiver ran up her spine. Then she turned around facing him, her fingers running over the outline of the cat necklace, "It's Beautiful." She whispered, "I love it… I don't know how I can ever thank you…"

"You don't have to", whispered Bruce.

"Thank you", whispered Selina.

"Now what did I just say?" Asked Bruce.

Selina rewarded him with a shy smile, "Open mine." She handed him a little daintily wrapped box.

He cautiously took it out of her hands, and taking care not to rip the paper, he found a box! "It's a box, I've always wanted a box!"

Selina gave him a light punch, "Very good Bruce, now open the box."

He opened the box to find a tie with a superman logo on it. He laughed, at ironic-ness of it all, "I love it."

"Well you have to have something to wear on casual Fridays now don't you?" Selina laughed, "When I saw it I just had to get it, for some reason it reminded me of you."

Bruce gave her a kind smile, "I don't know how you could relate me to superman, but it certainly is an awesome tie. I'm defiantly wearing it next casual Friday." He hugged her, liking how his arms could stretched all the way around her, "You know Selina, I bet I could pick you up…"

"Bruce", exclaimed Selina laughing.

In response Bruce easily lifted her up, then put her back down. Selina kept laughing, as Alfred came into the room, "Come on, young love birds Dinner is currently being served.…."

A/N: Tame Chapter I know sorry! I'll try to write some more soon.


	7. Carrying out an Adventure

Chapter 7 (Carrying out an Adventure)

A/N: I've totally been neglecting this story and I'm sorry! I couldn't think of what should happen next but I had someone review telling me to update so here we go:

Selina was fairly quiet during dinner, every once and a while she'd look up at Bruce, meet his eyes, smile, than go back to moving some food around her plate. She didn't eat much. At one point she was staring at her fork when she made a sound like she was choking, Bruce was by her side in a second, and she started breathing really heavily. "Selina, honey… What happened? Are you ok?"

Selina took a long breath then her breathing went back to normal and she looked at her shoes, too embarrassed to look into Bruce's eyes, "Sometimes I forget to breathe."

Bruce widened his eyes giving her a once-over, (nothing had changed, she was still regular old Selina), before asking, "How often to you forget to breathe?"

"I don't know sometimes I'll be really deep in thought and then I'll just realize I don't have any air to breath…" She moved her gaze to her napkin, the table, anywhere away from Bruce's face.

Bruce laughed, trying to make it look like forgetting to breathe wasn't a big deal, "I do that sometimes, not forgetting to breathe, but I forget to watch where I'm going."

Finally Selina met his eyes, "I forget a lot of things. My name sometimes. People will come up and ask for my name, and I'll give them a blank stare, while I try to remember it. I'll usually end up saying, "It starts with an S…" But they usually just think I'm joking."

"I wouldn't expect that from you", Bruce admitted, as he crossed back to his chair

"I don't know it's just… Everything has been so messed up lately… Oh Bruce! I'm not sure if I fed the cats!" A look of panic crossed her face.

"Don't worry, look I'll escort you home, and we can check on them ok?"

"Oh Bruce, you're so sweet. I hope I'm not ruining dinner but… I just don't know." He studied her face, as her eyes got watery despite her efforts not to cry.

"You aren't ruining dinner, don't worry about it." Bruce got up from his seat to pull her chair out for her so she could get up. Sadly Selina was determined to get out of the chair herself, she pushed it back a bit, stood up, and took a step onto her dress. Her ankle twisted out from her, one thing lead to another and she soon became quite acquainted with the floor.

Tears didn't show on her face, but he could hear them in her voice, "I'm such a mess."

"Don't say that, tonight just isn' t your night, that's all. Everything will be better tomorrow."

"Bruce what if there isn't a tomorrow?" It was at that point they locked eyes. Bruce could see desperation in Selina's eyes that told him that there was something wrong, and she hadn't meant to say what she had just said.

"Trust in tomorrow. And if it never comes I promise I'll help you sue." Said Bruce, trying to get Selina to laugh. She laughed, but it was more like a sad chuckle. Still, it was something. He held out his hand to help her up, she took it, and Bruce noticed a bit of what looked like green flesh coming out of her sleeve. Before she could stop him, he pushed the sleeve up, and saw a very badly bruised arm. He looked her in the eyes, "It's not possible for you to bruise that fast."

She yanked the sleeve down, "It's nothing."

"Selina your arm is practically all blue, purple and green, and you say that's nothing…"

"It's not my whole arm, Bruce, it's just my wrist, I must have slept on it weird and not noticed." She tugged at her sleeve some more for good measure.

"If you say so." Bruce helped her up, but as she walked her ankles continued putting her constantly at the danger of falling over. "Selina?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should just take off the heels."

"I can't walk around barefoot Bruce!"

"I know; I'll carry you."

Selina turned to face him, "Are you crazy? Do you know how far that'd be?"

"We can take a bus, it'll be an adventure!" Bruce's eyes caught the light with an excited shimmer.

"Ok." Selina sighed, "If it means that much to you…"

"It'll be romantic." Bruce insisted.

"Bruce sometimes I think you're crazy, I'm never sure what'll you'll do next."

"A lot of people think they know me, but the truth of the matter is they don't." By this time Selina had removed her heels. Bruce picked her up, (she's REALLY light remember), and she secured herself by wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck. He could smell her flowery perfume; it made him want to dance. "Well Alfred, we're off!"

"Very good sir, shall I get the car?" Alfred called.

"No, Alfred we're walking!" Alfred didn't bother to answer back. So Bruce, carrying Selina and her shoes, walked to the nearest bus stop, and waited for 15 minutes for the bus. Meanwhile he and Selina talked. He'd set her next to him on the bench. At one point he reached out and straightened the necklace she was wearing, the one that he had bought for her. She blushed.

Finally the bus came and they got on. People were shocked to see The Bruce Wayne on a regular old bus, but they didn't make much of a fuss. Some girls jealously whispered about the girl who he held tightly in his arms, and he could hear one man commenting on the incident into his cell phone but nothing more. When they got off the bus at the stop nearest to Selina's apartment, they were greeting with camera's, all held by photographers, video cameras too, and microphones. Bruce just smiled and pushed his way through the crowds whispering to Selina the whole way. He avoided looking directly at any of the cameras, but still he found it hard not to be blinded by the light.

"So this is the way celebrities live? Being blinded by cameras day and night?" Selina asked.

"Nope mostly only at night", replied Bruce. Selina laughed, the photographers must have gotten the shots they wanted because they soon disappeared, so Bruce was free to take Selina home.

"I must tell you Bruce, I had a wonderful time as always. And I'll treasure this necklace for always." Selina said after Bruce set her down in front of her door, "And you were right being carried around town, really was romantic."

"I'm glad you had a good time", Bruce said politely, "And I know I'll enjoy my tie when next casual Fridays rolls around." They looked each other square in the eyes. Bruce bent down, and they kissed on the lips. Finally Bruce said, "Goodnight Selina. Don't forget to feed Mr. Squeakers…"

Selina laughed, "How could I forget?" As Selina opened the door Mr. Squeakers meowed loudly at Bruce, then squeaked at Selina, hissing as he pranced off to stare at a bag of food.

Bruce laughed, "I see what you mean… Goodnight Selina, I'll call you ok?"

A girlish smile crossed Selina's face, "Ok." She agreed.

A/N: Sorry I swear next chappie will be a Cat/Bat instead of Bruce/Selina. Need Action! Please review, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!


	8. When to Ask For Help

Chapter (When to ask for help.)

"Sir, we're picking up signals on the bat wave…"

"Thanks Alfred… Should I go change?" Bruce ran his hand through his hair.

"No, I don't think that's necessary quite yet sir…Observe", Alfred nodded toward the large screen. A picture of a blurry Catwoman filled the screen, then it went into focus, then out of focus, until it settled to a blurry medium.

"Batman, I'm sending a request for your help." Bruce's mouth dropped to the floor. The women sighed, putting her hand on her forehead momentarily obscuring her eyes, "I-I know this will seem odd to you, but I believe you're the only person you can help me… As I'm sure you've noticed my calculating has been a little… well… off lately and… You purposely let me get away that one time… So as your favorite villain, I want us to team up and…" The voice broke off for a while and it became obvious that someone was tampering with the sound trying to hide something, but even with the manipulation, it was obvious that Catwoman was coughing. "You have to help me find something… The only thing that can help me… I don't know why you'd want to help me. But really, have I ever done anything so terrible? I haven't blown up the city, and I've been returning most of the things that I've stolen over the years. I steal more for the thrill than the materials… So… If you want to help me… Meet me…(More coughing)…Meet me under the bat tower…I mean bell tower….That's all… No I mean at midnight…"

Bruce and Alfred exchanged a glance, "Sir, you aren't… Surly you haven't even thought of helping Catwoman…"

"Alfred. Catwoman is Selina, and I know Selina. I love Selina; I-I have to help her!" Bruce said.

"You'd be helping a criminal! And you may endanger your identity! Erm… Sir."

"The police think I'm a criminal, there isn't that much of a difference Alfred! She's been returning the things she's stolen, she's turning a new leaf, I should help her; to encourage her to join the right side!"

"Sir, she SAYS that she's been returning the thing but how do we know for sure that…" Alfred started talking but Bruce leaned on the control for the Bat wave, and a random channel came on…

"Here on channel 33 news is the mystery of the decade, things reported stolen or missing over a period of ten years have mysteriously been returned, along with notes from Catwoman, apologizing for her mistakes… Could Catwoman be turning over a new leaf?"

Bruce shook a hand toward the television, then turned back to Alfred, "Look, she didn't lie! And she wrote notes, for everyone! Do you realize how long that probably took her? It was most likely difficult for her and…"

"I don't mean to step out of my place sir, but what will being seen with Catwoman do your Batman's reputation?"

" People will see that Batman has tamed the wild Catwoman, it'll be great publicity! Not that I care… I just want to help her, Alfred! She needs me!" Bruce insisted.

"I think it's you who needs her. The cat has certainly obtained your tongue sir. You're not even sure Catwoman is Selina."

"I am. I recognized a bit of the background in the video, it's her apartment!"

"All apartment's look alike sir."

"Not true. Look I'm going to try to help her."

"I think you're making a mistake."

"All the better to learn from, Alfred."

"Whatever you say sir. Go get dressed." Alfred sighed, "Your generation is going to the cats…"

-at the Bat-tower -er- bell-tower at midnight-

Bruce was fully dressed in his batman garb, with his disguised voice at the ready. A small white hand came around the corner first, grasping to the side of the tower pulling the weak body forward, "You came." The body nearly collapsed but Batman caught the girl holding her draping form in his arms.

"Selina", he said breathlessly, revealing too much passion in his voice.

Her head rolled to one side as a spoiled attempt to be cocked, "You know my name? Smart Bat. Much, much more clever than I gave you credit for." She winced and began to shake in his arms.

"St-stay with me", Bruce managed to get the gruff voice back, "What do you need? Why? And where are we going?"

"Some herbs… I'm… I don't know. I have this…condition…"

"Condition?" Batman raised an eyebrow, "Baby- uh…. Selina, what is it?"

"It's… It's a…" Selina began shaking harder, the attack stopped and she went limp in his arms, "it's a rare disease. It's what the doctors said. They wouldn't tell me much. But it's… it can be…" She stopped talking.

"Selina what can it be?" Batman asked.

"Fatal."

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! Sorry for taking so long, I re-read the comic for more inspiration… SO now you know what's wrong with Selina. (The original line was Batman's, "Don't play _cute_, Selina. Why didn't you tell me you were suffering from a rare disease that could kill you at any moment?" Ah comics… Ciao for now!


	9. Detective Work 101

Chapter 9 (Detective Work 101)

"Fatal?" echoed the Batman.

Catwoman nodded, "Fatal."

"How?" He tried to regain his Batman persona, but it was hard because he was so worried for Selina.

"Genetics, supposedly-I'm ok now… You can put me down- I wouldn't know my parents died when I was young, I was an orphan…" She steadied herself balancing delicately on her high heels.

"I know. I know something else too: someone in your condition probably shouldn't be running around in high heels", he crossed his arms.

"I have a reputation, can't let them know I'm weak."

"You a good girl now remember? Does it really matter anymore?"

She placed a hand on her head, "Uhm. Right. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"They'll die easy if you let them. Now let me carry you", Batman insisted.

Catwoman cocked her head, where had she heard that phrase before? Batman. He seemed for familiar but her head was spinning and, "Ok". Once in his arms, she felt so comfortable and safe, but again that familiar feeling plagued her, "We shouldn't be doing this I have a boyfriend…"

"Selina, we aren't doing anything, I'm carrying you, and that's all. You're weak, and I don't want you to get hurt. Now point me in the directions of the herbs…"

"Well… I don't know where they are. I mean you ARE the detective, I thought you'd figure it out."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. But no way am I letting you out of my sight… Here's what I'm going to do… I'm going to blind fold you and take you with me to the Batcave ok?"

"Blindfold?"

"Just in case."

She sighed, "You don't trust me do you?"

"No."

"Fine then blindfold away!" She put her hand on her forehead in a classic femme fatal pose.

"Are you always this dramatic?" Batman smirked.

"I've been known to make a scene or two." Selina smiled back. Then she started twitching.

"Selina!" Bruce wasn't quite sure how he could… Then the twitching stopped, but Selina had passed out. "I guess a blindfold won't be necessary…" So he called the Batcar and placed her in the bat-seat (Ha bat-seat like back seat! Ha! Get it, get it?), and drove her to the Bat cave.

Later

Selina rolled over as she woke up, sadly there was no room for her to roll over because she was on a couch. She fell off the couch and hit the cold floor, "Oof."

"I guess Cat's don't always land on their feet… Are you ok?"

"Very funny. I'm fine. And so is the Batcave, very, very fine. No wonder you always find-I mean usted to find me-so quickly…"

"You should get back on the couch, Selina."

"Nope, I don't plan on lounging away the day on some couch in the middle of a cave."

"Not just any cave. It's the Batcave."

"I know, I know. Don't get your cape in a twist. The point is it's my life, we're dealing with and I intend on helping. I'm not just going to let you do all the work!"

"In your condition, I think it'd be best if you would."

"Condition? What condition? I barely even half a-agh!" She started twitching, lost her balance and felt back onto the couch, "Ok I'm seeing your point."

"You're a smart girl, I figured you would sooner or later." He laughed.

Selina put her head in her hand. That laugh. Where had she heard it before? It's her head would just stop spinning… Maybe she'd discover the secret identity of the Batman… It would be nice to know, after all these years of wondering. Then her thoughts turned to Bruce, her boyfriend, how would he feel if he knew that she was spending so much time with the Batman? Would he be jealous? She didn't see him as the jealous type…

"Honey-er-Selina, I found them… But you aren't going to like what I tell you…"

A/N: Ok I read another story that I want to combine with this story. I'll be adding a villain, who really is a batman villain, but I'm not sure if he'd in the cartoon… The point is he won't be a made-up. Because I don't want to use Catman like the first comic did… So please review with your ideas, and comments… Thanks!


	10. Journey

Chapter 10 (Journey)

A/N: Ok, I just got back from a nine-day vacation last night, and since I've been thinking about this story all vacation, I thought I'd hop to it, because I already know the ending…

"I'm usted to bad news", Selina sighed, "Hit me with your best shot."

"Ok then… If you're sure…" Selina glared at him. "Ok, ok the herbs that you were referring to are extremely rare…"

Selina's eyes lowered, and she sunk back into the couch, "OF COURSE they are", she half muttered, half screamed.

"They're only grown in one place, on one lot. See, in the past they were used for medicine but with the new technology they've lost their purpose…"

"Where are they?" Selina said, sounding somewhat defeated.

"Egypt."

"Egypt? You HAVE to be kidding me! How the heck are we supposed to get to Egypt?"

"Plane?"

"Great. You really think if we go to the airport dressed as Batman and Catwoman they'll let us on? Where are we supposed to get the money for one thing? Batman, how are we supposed to make this work?" Selina cried.

"Oh we ARE taking a plane, but not just any plane. The all-new-never-been-used-before BAT-plane." Batman proudly announced.

"Am I the only one here noticing your obsession with Bats?" Selina asked.

"Am I the only one here noticing your obsession with Cats?" Batman asked, with a smirk.

"Touché", Selina nodded, "So… Can you fly a plane?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"Great. We're doomed."

"It's fully operational on autopilot though."

"Not doomed." Said Selina.

"Oh… One more thing…"

"Doomed! Possibly…"

"Stop with the doom-and-gloom already!"

"Well SooooorrrrY!"

"The lot with the herbs produces them and sells them to only one source, nobody else can buy them. So once we get there we'll either have to convince the seller to sell us some. Or we could buy some off the buyer…"

"It never occurs to you to just steal them does it?"

"Nope."

Selina sighed, "Thought so."

Batman walked over to her, "I thought you'd given up the life of thievery?"

"Newsflash: I'm dying. And if I have to steal one last time, to save my life, I will. I'm sure you'd do the same."

"I'll be honest, if it was me I don't know what I'd do. All I know is what I'm going to do now: I'm going to help you. Now, let's get you to the plane." Batman said, lifting Selina into his arms.

"Batman?"

"Yes Selina?"

"You really are a good guy."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." A grin passed over Selina's mouth as she locked eyes with the Batman from his arms, then she started twitching again. She groaned. "Selina? Selina, it'll be over in a minute just a- Selina? Talk to me Selina!" The twitching stopped and the limp Selina nearly slid from his arms. Bruce's heart was racing a mile a minute, but he tried to calm himself down telling himself over and over that she wasn't dead, she had just passed out. He carefully placed Selina in the back seat of the helicopter. He, then, climbed into the front seat and set the copter; after it was in the sky he climbed into the back seat with Selina. He admired her delicate skin, tucked some hair behind her ear, and was amazed at the double life that she lived. One side was so sweet and fragile, while the other was a skillful risk taker, who seemed invincible. He loved them both. He'd save them both.

Later in Egypt

A few hours after the bat-plane had landed, Selina finally began to stir, "I'm almost afraid to ask but exactly how long have I been out?"

"The whole helicopter ride, and a few hours after that…

Catwoman flailed an arm at Batman hitting him in the chest, "Why didn't you wake me up? Every second counts you know!"

Batman blushed, "Well… You were… You looked so… Peaceful… I couldn't wake you up, I figured…"

"The Batman", Selina sighed, "A sucker for a pretty face… Who would have guessed? Umm… Did I hurt you?"

"No, you're strong Selina, but you're no brick wall."

Selina pulled her lips together, "Hmm. Good to know. So did you find the herbs?"

"Yeah while you were taking your cat-nap, I talked with the owner and…"

"Wait a minute! I was asleep and defenseless and you just left me here?"

"No it wasn't like that, I had my eye on you the whole time."

"I'm sure you did."

"Selina, stop it, you're twisting everything I say!"

Selina gave him a wink, "So… The herbs?"

"He said that we'd have to get permission from the buyer. He seemed really scared, jumpy, nervous, you know? I think he's being threatened. This buyer guy might be dangerous…"

"So where do we find him?"

"Well… He would tell me so I knocked him out, searched the place myself, and found a phone number, which we can use to trace him."

"What's the catch?" Asked Selina examining her fingernails

"The catch?" Batman cocked his head slightly.

"There's always a catch." Selina rolled her eyes.

"The phone number, is a Gotham number…"

"You mean we flew all the way here, and now we're going to have to fly all the way back?"

"You asked for the catch."

"Yeah, won't be making that mistake again…"

"So while you were out I did some more research, and-"

"Geez, how long did I sleep? I'm a regular Rip Van Winkle!"

"No, you're more like a Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh, aren't you sweet?"

Batman coughed, "SO anyway I did some research and the number goes with a supposed abandoned old warehouse."

"Ok then old abandoned warehouse in Gotham here we come!"

A/N: That's it for now; I'm expecting to write at least two more chapters before I call the story quits. Then I'm considering the sequel… So what did you think? Worth the wait? Please review! Make me happy! Oh and I'd like to apologize for spelling errors, I'm not patient enough to get a beta, and I do use spell check and reread it like 3 times… But alas… Well… Ciao for now!


	11. Plans

Chapter 11 (Plans)

Nearly a half a day later Selina and Batman found themselves outside the abandoned warehouse, crouching behind some bushes. "Selina, are you sure that you're up to this? I don't want you to wear yourself out…"

"Honestly Batman" she sighed, "It doesn't make much of a difference… We _have_ to get those herbs, they're my last chance."

"It makes a difference to me. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Who'd of thought the tough Batman would be so sweet? I'll be fine. Now let's go get those herbs!"

"Selina, it's not as simple as all that, we need a _plan_."

"My plan is we go through the front door and beat up whoever we have to in order to get those herbs!"

"Ok let me rephrase: We need a _good_ plan." Batman put his hand in his head.

"We don't know what we're dealing with. Maybe we could change into our other identities and.."

"And what? You just want to know who I really am! And what if things get rough? I think going in Catwoman, Batman is the best way."

"You _still_ don't trust me do you?"

"No."

"WHEN? _When_ will you trust me? If this little partnership, team-up thing is going to work you have to trust me!"

"Selina calm down! I trust you", Batman put an arm around her shoulders.

Selina looked her in the eyes, "No you don't you're just saying that to get me to calm down."

"No I'm not. Listen we'll follow your plan, as soon as you come up with it…"

"Ok. I say we just go through the front door."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Trust me", she said still looking him straight in the eyes. A moment of silence passed until she slipped her gloved hand into his gloved hand and squeezed, "Please?"

"Ok, we'll go through the front door, I'll even let you go first."

Selina fake punched him in the upper arm. "You make that sound like it's a good thing."

"Hey ladies first, remember?"

"Maybe I don't want to be first."

"Hmm. The great Catwoman not wanting to go first? Do I suspect a bit of cat-fright?"

"You've got it wrong, It's just with this illness on my back it'd be safer for you to go first, in case I faint or something."

"A reasonable Catwoman?"

"Oh shut up and go first already!"

"Ok, I'm going, stay behind me", Batman instructed. He opened the front door, and stepped cautiously inside, "The coast appears to be clear", he whispered.

Selina stepped into the room without making a sound, she silently shut the door behind them, "Now what?" As if answering her question purple smoke started drifting down from the ceiling.

"Selina" said Batman warningly, he backed up a few paces to try to open the door but found it locked, "It IS a trap!"

"Batman! Oh I'm so sorry. You're right! We should have used a plan, I wasn't thinking and-", Selina started crying flinging her arms around the Batman's neck like a lost child.

Surprisingly the Batman stroked her hair slowly turning side to side, "Shh, shh, shh. It's going to be ok. We need to stay calm. We'll make a new plan. But you're going to have to let go of me, ok? I have some nose filters in my tool belt…" As if hearing his words the smoke began to fall faster, and lower than before.

"Ok", Catwoman sniffed and took a step back, "I don't know what came over me, it's just… I guess the fact that it's a life and death matter… I just… Don't want to die…"

Batman's gloved fingers began searching his tool-belt frantically, it was hard to see in the poorly lit warehouse, "You won't die Selina; I won't let you."

"I'm scared", Selina admitted.

"In your shoes, who wouldn't be? It's ok to be frightened. I'm frightened right now. I can't find the nose filters…" A sudden desperation crept into his voice.

"Well take off your gloves then! You won't be able to find them with the gloves on!" Selina said, joining the ranks of the panicked.

"I… I can't take off my gloves… You might recognize my hands…" Batman stammered, as purple smoke began to close in on them.

"I can't believe you're worried about your secret identity at a time like this!" Selina said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Found them", said the Batman, " Dropped them…"

" You're kidding right?" But Batman shook his head. "I'll find them… We cats can see in the dark you know…" Selina dropped to her knees, suddenly out of sight. A sudden fear of being alone crept over the Batman.

"Selina? You do realize that you aren't really a Cat right? Selina…" Batman tried to keep his cool. By this time they were surrounded in purple smoke. Where had he seen it before? If he could remember maybe they could figure out who was behind it. Another fear came over him… What if he couldn't remember and he and Selina died because of him? A sudden fear of death hit him. Fear? He thought this over as he researched his tool bet for another pair of nose filters. Finally after what seemed like hours he found them and clumsily inserted them. He hoped he hadn't inhaled too much smoke… Maybe it was pass out smoke and Selina was lying on the floor knocked out…

"I can't find them!" Finally the voice of Selina rang through to Batman, clear as a bell, but it wasn't Selina that appeared out of the smoke… No, it was a giant ferocious cat with fangs, hissing at him, ready to pounce. A purple cat, its color did nothing to make it less frightening. Suddenly a scream pierced through the air, clearly dictating terror. Once the shrieking stopped he could hear Selina, "Batman! Batman where are you!" She sounded so near… "I need you I'm being attacked by a giant bat!"

A giant BAT?

Wait a second… He was Batman… She was Catwoman, meaning the giant cat in front of him wasn't real; it was actually Selina, looking like some giant cat because of something the smoke had done to his brain… Yet that fact didn't make him any less frightened. His eyes needed proof, to escape from the fear… Fear? Scare… Scare-crow. That's who the smoke belonged to Scarecrow, to create fears… And Selina was still inhaling the smoke… "Selina, I already know who you are right? You need to take off your hood, ok? I know you can't see me, but if you take off your hood I can make the bat go away."

He could hear Selina's breath short and fast, heart racing from fear, her brain creating more fears by the second. Maybe she was paralyzed, too scared to move. Suddenly the great cat vanished and there was his Selina. Yes, HIS Selina standing alone frightened of the world. "Batman take away my fears, you must be the bat. I don't know how it happened, but now it's your turn to remove your hood… I know you were afraid of removing even a glove in my presence, but please, for me?"

She had come to him asking for help. She had undone her past of evil, so she wouldn't damage his reputation. She hadn't run away when she learned that he knew her other identity. And she hadn't made any guesses as to what his identity was. She still needed him, and now there she was, the woman he loved asking for his help. But after all these years how could he just drop his hood revealing his identity to the world? No. Not to the world, to her world. A world that he had planned to be a part of anyway. All he had to do was remove his hood. But could he? Certainly he couldn't. There had to be another way… He took a step forward Selina took a step back, still scared of the false image in front of her. He had to. Before he could stop himself he pushed the hood back on his head; he winced when he heard it hit his back. The true Batman was unveiled.

Selina's jaw dropped in disbelief, her eyes widened, "Bruce?" She could only whisper.

"Yes, honey I'm here. So is Scarecrow. We'll find you those herbs. But I have to get you out of this smoke…"

"Bruce is Batman," rambled Selina, dazed by both the smoke and her discovery, "No wonder… You kept calling me names like Honey and baby… And your laugh and everything was so familiar…"

"You're in shock…" Bruce told her, "if only this smoke would clear…" And as if it had heard them the smoke began to clear.

"Oh...Batman…" Selina's eyes rolled to the around and she suddenly passed out. Bruce caught her of course, and he pulled her hood back up, and then pulled his own up.

"I don't know how you found me Batman… But I do know that you'll be sorry." Came a voice out of the darkness.

"Scarecrow", The Batman identified him, "I didn't come here for you… We came for the herbs. The ones from your private plot in Egypt."

"You'll never get them."

"They aren't for me… They're for Se-Catwoman… she's dying."

"Even so, I'm not going to hand them over to you."

"Then I guess I'll have to fight you for them."

"Yes", Scarecrow agreed, " I guess you will."

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: I tried to make this an extra long chapter but it got a little too long so I cut it off. But nobody is reviewing… So I guess I'm just talking to myself in this authors note… I started out writing it for myself anyway, but if you like it, please speak up. It means a lot to me. Thanks.


	12. The End

Chapter 12 (The End)

"But first", Batman paused, "You have to promise me that Sel-er-Catwoman will be ok."

"From the look of her… she sure inhaled a lot of smoke", Scarecrow shrugged, "Why do you care?"

"Because I love her." Bruce's hand flew to his mouth, he didn't know what had possessed him to say it, but the more her thought about it, the more he realized it was true. He'd gone and fallen for a villain.

"Right…. Hate to burst your bubble, but last time I checked Catwoman was on my side." Scarecrow crossed his arms.

"Do you not own a TV? She's on my side now. Those herbs I was telling you about…"

"I thought that was just a story…"

"I didn't come here to take you in. I came here to get those herbs for… They're her last chance." Batman looked helplessly from Selina's crumpled figure, to the Scarecrow.

"But let me guess, you're going to have to take me in now that you found me…"

Batman shrugged, "Well… Yeah."

"I'll make you a deal, I give you those herbs; you let me get away."

It was against everything Bruce stood for to just make a deal with a bad guy, but Selina's life was on the line. "Deal." Next thing he knew smoke was coming out from all directions, and the Scarecrow was gone. As much as Batman wanted to go after him, and punch the straw out of him, he had Selina to think of. "I'll get that Scarecrow if it's the last thing I do."

Selina finally stirred, and started coughing, as she inhaled large amounts of fear gas, "What—happened?" She tried to get up, but her legs were like rubber. She ended up collapsing back to the floor.

"We've got to get you out of this smoke and to a doctor", Batman told her.

"What's the point? Scarecrow is gone and so is my cure. I'm doomed… I might as just lay down and die…"

"Don't talk like that. Think about it, what would Scarecrow want with some random old herbs anyway?"

"Take it from an ex-villainess, most of our minds don't make much sense."

"Yeah, but why would he go to all this trouble for herbs? He has to be using them for something…"

Selina coughed, "Beats me. Hey, since I'm doomed to die, you should take me somewhere nice."

"You are NOT doomed to die! I'm taking you home with me!" Bruce held his hand out to her, so he could pull her up. Selina ignored his hand and got up herself. "Cold?" Asked Brice offering his cape to her.

"This is going to sound weird, but I'm not cold… I'm taking the cape anyway, though…" she snatched it out of his hands. Bruce had to laugh. "There's something else… I feel totally…stable on my feet… You know how I've been all wobbly and everything? I can walk in a straight line… It's so…"

"Weird", finished Bruce.

"Yeah!" Said Selina.

"I have an hypothesis."

"Mind sharing it with the rest of us?" Quipped Selina.

He gave her a slight push, "I'm getting there!"

"At the speed you're talking you should have become Slow-man instead of Batman." Selina grinned.

"Ok, my hypothesis is that the fear gas was made of the herbs."

"That's good, because I think I inhaled enough of it to cure an army." Selina put a hand on her hip.

"What am I going to do with you?" Bruce asked sweeping the caped Cat into his arms.

"Love me?" Suggested Selina.

Bruce shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Then the two love bats went to Wayne Manor. Catwoman didn't return to a live of crime, and Selina didn't die. In fact she moved in with Bruce. Currently Bruce is having the time of his life trying to find an engagement rig in the shape of a cat!

The End.

A/N: Want a sequel? I'm not going to write one unless you ask! Keep in mind I'm a Teen titans writer, so no you don't HAVE to demand a sequel, but if you really want me to I will write one… Anyhoo I hope you liked it! I sure enjoyed writing it for you guys! So Ciao for now!


End file.
